National Film Registry
Il National Film Registry (NFR) è il registro della selezione di film scelti dal National Film Preservation Board (NFPB) degli Stati Uniti per la loro conservazione nella Biblioteca del Congresso. L'NFPB, istituito dal National Film Preservation Act del 1988, venne nuovamente autorizzato dalle leggi del Congresso nel 1992, 1996, 2005 e nuovamente nell'ottobre 2008. La legge del 1996 istituì anche la fondazione senza scopo di lucro National Film Preservation Foundation, che, pure affiliata con l'NFPB, raccoglie fondi dal settore privato. Criteri L'NFPB aggiunge all'NFR fino a 25 film "culturalmente, storicamente o esteticamente significativi" ogni anno, mettendo in mostra la gamma e la diversità del patrimonio cinematografico americano per aumentare la sensibilizzazione per la sua conservazione. Per poter beneficiare dell'inclusione, un film deve avere almeno dieci anni. Per la prima selezione nel 1989 il pubblico candidò per essere considerati quasi mille film. I membri dell'NFPB svilupparono poi singole schede di possibili film per l'inclusione. Le schede vennero tabulate in una lista di 25 film che venne poi modificata dal bibliotecario del Congresso James H. Billington e dal suo staff presso la biblioteca per la selezione finale . Dal 1997 i membri del pubblico sono stati in grado di candidare fino a 50 film all'anno che venissero presi in considerazione dall'NFPB e dal bibliotecario. L'NFR comprende film che vanno dai classici di Hollywood ai film orfani (cioè quelli abbandonati dai possessori dei loro diritti). Non è richiesto che il film sia un lungometraggio, né è necessario che sia stato distribuito nei cinema. Il Registry contiene anche cinegiornali, film muti, film sperimentali, cortometraggi, film non più protetti da copyright, serial cinematografici, film amatoriali, documentari, film indipendenti, film per la televisione e video musicali. Dal 2013 ci sono 625 film conservati nel Registry. Il più antico film in elenco (al 2014) è Newark Athlete (1891) e il più recente è 13 Lakes (2004). Contando gli 11 serial pluriennali nell'NFR una volta (come fa l'NFR) per anno di realizzazione, l'anno con il maggior numero di film selezionati è il 1939, con 18 film di tale anno scelti per la conservazione. Il tempo tra l'esordio di un film e la sua selezione varia notevolmente. La massima distanza è di 119 anni; Newark Athlete fu distribuito originariamente nel 1891 e selezionato per la conservazione nel 2010. La durata più breve è il minimo di 10 anni; questa distinzione è condivisa da Toro scatenato, Fa' la cosa giusta, Quei bravi ragazzi, Toy Story - Il mondo dei giocattoli e Fargo. Film 1989 *''Biancaneve e i sette nani'' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (1937) *''Cantando sotto la pioggia'' (Singin' in the Rain) (1952) *''Casablanca'' (Casablanca) (1942) *''Come vinsi la guerra'' (The General) (1927) *''La donna che visse due volte'' (Vertigo) (1958) *''Il dottor Stranamore, ovvero: come imparai a non preoccuparmi e ad amare la bomba'' (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb) (1964) *''La folla'' (The Crowd) (1928) *''Fronte del porto'' (On the Waterfront) (1954) *''Furore'' (The Grapes of Wrath) (1940) *''Guerre Stellari'' (Star Wars) (1977) *''Intolerance'' (Intolerance: Love's Struggle Through the Ages) (1916) *''Il mago di Oz'' (The Wizard of Oz) (1939) *''Mezzogiorno di fuoco'' (High Noon) (1952) *''I migliori anni della nostra vita'' (The Best Years of Our Lives) (1946) *''Il mistero del falco'' (The Maltese Falcon) (1941) *''Mr. Smith va a Washington'' (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington) (1939) *''Nanuk l'eschimese'' (Nanook of the North) (1922) *''A qualcuno piace caldo'' (Some Like It Hot) (1959) *''Quarto Potere'' (Citizen Kane) (1941) *''Ragazzo la tua pelle scotta'' (The Learning Tree) (1969) *''Sentieri selvaggi'' (The Searchers) (1956) *''Aurora'' (Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans) (1927) *''Tempi moderni'' (Modern Times) (1936) *''Via col vento'' (Gone with the Wind) (1939) *''Viale del tramonto'' (Sunset Blvd.) (1950) 1990 *''All'ovest niente di nuovo'' (All Quiet on the Western Front), regia di Lewis Milestone (1930) *''Amami stanotte'' (Love Me Tonight), regia di Rouben Mamoulian (1932) *''The Great Train Robbery, regia di Edwin S. Porter (1903) *Cappello a cilindro'' (Top Hat), regia di Mark Sandrich (1935) *''Com'era verde la mia valle'' (How Green Was My Valley), regia di John Ford (1941) *''I dimenticati'' (Sullivan's Travels), regia di Preston Sturges (1941) *''Eva contro Eva'' (All About Eve), regia di Joseph L. Mankiewicz (1950) *''Fantasia'' (Fantasia), regia di James Algar, Samuel Armstrong, Ford Beebe, Norman Ferguson, Jim Handley, T. Hee, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Bill Roberts, Paul Satterfield e, non accreditato, Ben Sharpsteen (1940) *''Il fiume rosso'' (Red River), regia di Howard Hawks e co-regia di Arthur Rosson (1948) *''Gioventù bruciata'' (Rebel Without a Cause), regia di Nicholas Ray (1955) *''La guerra lampo dei fratelli Marx'' (Duck Soup), regia di Leo McCarey (1933) *''Harlan County, USA'' (Harlan County, U.S.A.), regia di Barbara Kopple (1976) *''Infedeltà'' (Dodsworth), regia di William Wyler (1936) *''Killer of Sheep, regia di Charles Burnett (1977) *Meshes of the Afternoon, regia di Maya Deren e Alexander Hammid (1943) *Una moglie'' (A Woman Under the Influence), regia di John Cassavetes (1974) *''Ninotchka, regia di Ernst Lubitsch (1939) *Il padrino'' (The Godfather), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1972) *''Le elezioni primarie del 1960'' (Primary), regia di Robert Drew (1960) *''The River, regia di Pare Lorentz (1938) *Susanna'' (Bringing Up Baby), regia di Howard Hawks (1938) *''Il tesoro della Sierra Madre'' (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre), regia di John Huston (1948) *''Toro scatenato'' (Raging Bull), regia di Martin Scorsese (1980) *''La vita è meravigliosa'' (It's a Wonderful Life), regia di Frank Capra (1946) *''Viva lo sport'' (The Freshman), regia di Fred C. Newmeyer e Sam Taylor (1925) 1991 *''2001: Odissea nello spazio'' (2001: A Space Odyssey), regia di Stanley Kubrick (1968) *''Un posto al sole'' (A Place in the Sun), regia di George Stevens (1951) *''Chinatown, regia di Roman Polanski (1974) *Luci della città'' (City Lights), regia di Charles Chaplin (1931) *''David Holzman's Diary, regia di Jim McBride (1968) *Frankenstein, regia di James Whale (1931) *Gertie il dinosauro'' (Gertie the Dinosaur), regia di Winsor McCay (1914) *''Gigi, regia di Vincente Minnelli e, non accreditato, Charles Walters (1958) *Rapacità'' (Greed), regia di Erich von Stroheim (1924) *''High School, regia di Frederick Wiseman (1969) *Io sono un evaso'' (I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang), regia di Mervyn LeRoy (1932) *''King Kong, regia di Merian C. Cooper e Ernest B. Schoedsack (1933) *Lawrence d'Arabia'' (Lawrence of Arabia), regia di David Lean (1962) *''Sfida infernale'' (My Darling Clementine), regia di John Ford (1946) *''Le catene della colpa'' (Out of the Past), regia di Jacques Tourneur (1947) *''L'ombra del dubbio'' (Shadow of a Doubt), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1943) *''La palla nº 13'' (Sherlock Jr.), regia di Buster Keaton (1924) *''Tevye, regia di Maurice Schwartz (1939) *The Battle of San Pietro, regia di John Huston (1945) *The Blood of Jesus, regia di Spencer Williams (1941) *The Italian, regia di Reginald Barker (1915) *L'orgoglio degli Amberson'' (The Magnificent Ambersons), regia di Orson Welles (1942) *''The Poor Little Rich Girl, regia di Maurice Tourneur (1917) *Il prigioniero di Zenda'' (The Prisoner of Zenda), regia di John Cromwell e, non accreditato, W.S. Van Dyke (1937) *''Mancia competente'' (Trouble in Paradise), regia di Ernst Lubitsch (1932) 1992 *''La costola di Adamo'' (Adam's Rib), regia di George Cukor (1949) *''Io e Annie'' (Annie Hall), regia di Woody Allen (1977) *''Affari in grande'' (Big Business), regia di James W. Horne e Leo McCarey (1929) *''Gangster Story'' (Bonnie and Clyde), regia di Arthur Penn (1967) *''Carmen Jones, regia di Otto Preminger (1954) *Castro Street, cortometraggio, regia di Bruce Baillie (1966) *Detour'' (Detour), regia di Edgar G. Ulmer (1945) *''Dog Star Man: Part IV, regia di Stan Brakhage (1964) *La fiamma del peccato'' (Double Indemnity), regia di Billy Wilder (1944) *''Viva le donne!'' (Footlight Parade), regia di Lloyd Bacon (1933) *''Lettera da una sconosciuta'' (Letter From An Unknown Woman), regia di Max Ophüls (1948) *''Marocco'' (Morocco), regia di Josef von Sternberg (1930) *''Nashville'' (Nashville), regia di Robert Altman (1975) *''Orizzonti di gloria'' (Paths of Glory), regia di Stanley Kubrick (1957) *''Psyco'' (Psycho), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1960) *''Sfida nell'Alta Sierra'' (Ride the High Country), regia di Sam Peckinpah (1962) *''Salesman, regia di Albert Maysles, David Maysles e Charlotte Zwerin (1969) *Sfida a Silver City'' (Salt of the Earth), regia di Herbert J. Biberman (1954) *''Un comodo posto in banca'' (The Bank Dick), regia di Edward F. Cline (1940) *''La grande parata'' (The Big Parade), regia di King Vidor (1925) *''Nascita di una nazione'' (The Birth of a Nation), regia di David Wark Griffith (1915) *''La febbre dell'oro'' (The Gold Rush), regia di Charlie Chaplin (1925) *''La morte corre sul fiume'' (The Night of the Hunter), regia di Charles Laughton (1955) *''Cane all'opera'' (What's Opera, Doc?), regia di Chuck Jones (1957) *''Within Our Gates, regia di Oscar Micheaux (1920) 1993 *Una notte all'opera'' (A Night at the Opera), regia di Sam Wood (1935) *''Un americano a Parigi'' (An American in Paris), regia di Vincente Minnelli (1951) *''La rabbia giovane'' (Badlands), regia di Terrence Malick (1973) *''Blade Runner, regia di Ridley Scott (1982) *Il bacio della pantera'' (Cat People), regia di Jacques Tourneur (1942) *''Chulas Fronteras, regia di Les Blank (1976) *Eaux d'artifice, regia di Kenneth Anger (1953) *La signora del venerdì'' (His Girl Friday), regia di Howard Hawks (1940) *''Accadde una notte'' (It Happened One Night), regia di Frank Capra (1934) *''Torna a casa Lassie'' (Lassie Come Home), regia di Fred M. Wilcox (1943) *''Magical Maestro, regia di Tex Avery (1952) *March of Time: Inside Nazi Germany, regia di Jack Glenn (1938) *Nothing But a Man, regia di Michael Roemer (1964) *Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo'' (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest), regia di Milos Forman (1975) *''Point of Order, regia di Emile de Antonio (1964) *Ombre'' (Shadows), regia di John Cassavetes (1959) *''Il cavaliere della valle solitaria'' (Shane), regia di George Stevens (1953) *''Piombo rovente'' (Sweet Smell of Success), regia di Alexander Mackendrick (1957) *''Il pirata nero'' (The Black Pirate), regia di Albert Parker (1926) *''I prevaricatori'' (The Cheat) sceneggiatura di Hector Turnbull e Jeanie Macpherson (1915) *''Il padrino - Parte II'' (The Godfather: Part II), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1974) *''Il vento'' (The Wind), regia di Victor Sjöström (1928) *''L'infernale Quinlan'' (Touch of Evil), regia di Orson Welles (1958) *''Dove sono i miei bambini?'' (Where Are My Children?), regia di Lois Weber (1916) *''Ribalta di gloria'' (Yankee Doodle Dandy), regia di Michael Curtiz (1942) 1994 *''A Corner in Wheat, regia di David Wark Griffith (1909) *A Movie, regia di Bruce Conner (1958) *E.T. l'extra-terrestre'' (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial), regia di Steven Spielberg (1982) *''Le forze del male'' (Force of Evil), regia di Abraham Polonsky (1948) *''Freaks, regia di Tod Browning (1932) *Il vendicatore'' (Hell's Hinges), regia di Charles Swickard (1916) *''Hospital, regia di Frederick Wiseman (1970) *L'invasione degli Ultracorpi'' (Invasion of the Body Snatchers), regia di Don Siegel (1956) *''Louisiana Story, regia di Robert J. Flaherty (1948) *Marty, vita di un timido'' (Marty), regia di Delbert Mann (1955) *''Incontriamoci a Saint Louis'' (Meet Me in St. Louis), regia di Vincente Minnelli (1944) *''Un uomo da marciapiede'' (Midnight Cowboy), regia di John Schlesinger (1969) *''Pinocchio, regia di Hamilton Luske e Ben Sharpsteen (1940) *Preferisco l'ascensore'' (Safety Last), regia di Fred C. Newmeyer e Sam Taylor (1923) *''Scarface - Lo sfregiato'' (Scarface), regia di Howard Hawks (1932) *''Snow-White, regia di Dave Fleischer (1933) *Tabù'' (Tabu: A Story of the South Seas), regia di Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau (1931) *''Taxi Driver'' , regia di Martin Scorsese (1976) *''La regina d'Africa'' (The African Queen), regia di John Huston (1951) *''L'appartamento'' (The Apartment), regia di Billy Wilder (1960) *''The Cool World, regia di Shirley Clarke (1963) * ''I misteri di New York (The Exploits of Elaine), regia di Louis J. Gasnier e George B. Seitz (1914) *''Lady Eva'' (The Lady Eve), regia di Preston Sturges (1941) *''Va' e uccidi'' (The Manchurian Candidate), regia di John Frankenheimer (1962) *''Il film di Zapruder, ripresa amatoriale dell'omicidio di John F. Kennedy (1963) 1995 *Secondo amore'' (All That Heaven Allows), regia di Douglas Sirk (1955) *''American Graffiti, regia di George Lucas (1973) *Blacksmith Scene'' (1893) *''Cabaret, regia di Bob Fosse (1972) *Chan Is Missing, regia di Wayne Wang (1982) *El Norte, regia di Gregory Nava (1983) *Fatty's Tintype Tangle, regia di Roscoe "Fatty" Arbuckle (1915) *Furia'' (Fury), regia di Fritz Lang (1936) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing, regia di Robert Cannon (1951) *Jammin' the Blues, regia di Gjon Mili (1944) *Manhattan'' (1921) *''Intrigo internazionale'' (North By Northwest), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1959) *''Rip Van Winkle'' (1896) *''Settimo cielo'' (Seventh Heaven), regia di Frank Borzage (1927) *''Ombre rosse'' (Stagecoach), regia di John Ford (1939) *''La leggenda di Robin Hood'' (The Adventures of Robin Hood), regia di Michael Curtiz (1938) *''Spettacolo di varietà'' (The Band Wagon), regia di Vincente Minnelli (1953) *''La conversazione'' (The Conversation), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1974) *''Ultimatum alla Terra'' (The Day the Earth Stood Still), regia di Robert Wise (1951) *''I quattro cavalieri dell'Apocalisse'' (The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse), regia di Rex Ingram (1921) *''Anche i dottori ce l'hanno'' (The Hospital), regia di Arthur Hiller (1971) *''The Last of the Mohicans, regia di Clarence Brown e Maurice Tourneur (1920) *Scandalo a Filadelfia'' (The Philadelphia Story), regia di George Cukor (1940) *''To Fly!, regia di Jim Freeman e Greg Mac Gillivray (1976) *Il buio oltre la siepe'' (To Kill a Mockingbird), regia di Robert Mulligan (1962) 1996 *''Giglio infranto'' (Broken Blossoms), regia di David Wark Griffith (1919) *''Il cacciatore'' (The Deer Hunter), regia di Michael Cimino (1978) *''Partita d'azzardo'' (Destry Rides Again), regia di George Marshall (1939) *''Flash Gordon'' (serial), regia di Frederick Stephani (1936) *''Frank Film, regia di Caroline Mouris e Frank Mouris (1973) *Il ladro di Bagdad'' (The Thief of Bagdad), regia di Raoul Walsh (1924) *''Il laureato'' (The Graduate), regia di Mike Nichols (1967) *''M*A*S*H, regia di Robert Altman (1970) *Il romanzo di Mildred'' (Mildred Pierce), regia di Michael Curtiz (1945) *''Pull My Daisy, regia di Robert Frank e Alfred Leslie (1959) *Avventura al Marocco'' (Road To Morocco), regia di David Butler (1942) *''Lady Lou - La donna fatale'' (She Done Him Wrong), regia di Lowell Sherman (1933) *''Il corridoio della paura'' (Shock Corridor), regia di Samuel Fuller (1963) *''La canzone di Magnolia'' (Show Boat), regia di James Whale (1936) *''L'orribile verità'' (The Awful Truth), regia di Leo McCarey (1937) *''The Forgotten Frontier, regia di Marvin Breckinridge (1931) *L'ereditiera'' (The Heiress), regia di William Wyler (1949) *''Il cantante di jazz'' (The Jazz Singer), regia di Alan Crosland (1927) *''The Life and Times of Rosie the Riveter, regia di Connie Field (1980) *Il texano dagli occhi di ghiaccio'' (The Outlaw Josey Wales), regia di Clint Eastwood (1976) *''Per favore, non toccate le vecchiette'' (The Producers), regia di Mel Brooks (1968) *''Vogliamo vivere!'' (To Be or Not to Be), regia di Ernst Lubitsch (1942) *''Topaz, filmati amatoriali ripresi di nascosto dai prigionieri americani nei campi di concentramento giapponesi (1943-45) *Verbena tragica, regia di Charles Lamont (1939) *Woodstock - Tre giorni di pace, amore e musica'' (Woodstock), regia di Michael Wadleigh (1970) 1997 *''Ben-Hur, regia di Fred Niblo (1925) *Poliziotti'' (Cops), regia di Buster Keaton e Eddie Cline (1922) *''Czechoslovakia 1968, regia di Robert M. Fresco e Denis Sanders (1969) *Grass: A Nation's Battle for Life, regia di Richard Carver (1925) *Harold e Maude'' (Harold and Maude), regia di Hal Ashby (1972) *''Hindenburg Disaster Newsreel Footage, riprese dal vivo del disastro del dirigibile Hindenburg (1937) *La conquista del West'' (How the West Was Won), regia di John Ford, Henry Hathaway e George Marshall (1962) *''Knute Rockne, All American, regia di Lloyd Bacon (1940) *Il piccolo fuggitivo'' (Little Fugitive), regia di Ray Ashley, Morris Engel e Ruth Orkin (1953) *''Mean Streets, regia di Martin Scorsese (1973) *Motion Painting No. 1, regia di Oskar Fischinger (1947) *La finestra sul cortile'' (Rear Window), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1954) *''Republic Steel Strike Riot Newsreel Footage, cinegiornale sul massacro del Memorial Day (1937) *Return of the Secaucus 7, regia di John Sayles (1980) *Il grande sonno'' (The Big Sleep), regia di Howard Hawks (1946) *''Il ponte sul fiume Kwai'' (The Bridge on the River Kwai), regia di David Lean (1957) *''Il grande dittatore'' (The Great Dictator), regia di Charles Chaplin (1940) *''Lo spaccone'' (The Hustler), regia di Robert Rossen (1961) *''The Life and Death of 9413: a Hollywood Extra, regia di Robert Florey Slavko Vorkapich (1927) *La scala musicale'' (The Music Box), regia di James Parrott (1932) *''Lo sperone nudo'' (The Naked Spur), regia di Anthony Mann (1953) *''L'uomo ombra'' (The Thin Man), regia di W.S. Van Dyke (1934) *''Tulips Shall Grow, regia di George Pal (1942) *West Side Story, regia di Jerome Robbins e Robert Wise (1961) *Ali'' (Wings), regia di William A. Wellman (1927) 1998 *''Quarantaduesima strada'' (42nd Street), regia di Lloyd Bacon (1933) *''Dead Birds, regia di Robert Gardner (1964) *Dont Look Back, regia di D. A. Pennebaker (1967) *Easy Rider, regia di Dennis Hopper (1969) *Il fantasma dell'opera'' (The Phantom of the Opera), regia di Rupert Julian (1925) *''From the Manger to the Cross; or, Jesus of Nazareth, regia di Sidney Olcott (1912) *La sanguinaria'' (Deadly Is the Female), regia di Joseph H. Lewis (1949) *''Little Miss Marker, regia di Alexander Hall (1934) *Modesta, regia di Benjamin Doniger (1956) *La moglie di Frankenstein'' (Bride of Frankenstein), regia di James Whale (1935) *''Pass the Gravy, regia di Fred Guiol e Leo McCarey (1928) *Powers of Ten, regia di Charles & Ray Eames (1978) *Sky High, regia di Lynn Reynolds (1922) *Steamboat Willie, regia di Walt Disney (1928) *Tacoma Narrows Bridge Collapse'' (1940) *''The City, regia di Ralph Steiner e Willard Van Dyke (1939) *La belva dell'autostrada'' (The Hitch-Hiker), regia di Ida Lupino (1953) *''L'emigrante'' (The Immigrant), regia di Charlie Chaplin (1917) *''L'ultimo spettacolo'' (The Last Picture Show), regia di Peter Bogdanovich (1972) *''Il mondo perduto'' (The Lost World), regia di Harry Hoyt (1925) *''Alba fatale'' (The Ox-Bow Incident), regia di William A. Wellman (1943) *''Nemico pubblico'' (The Public Enemy), regia di William A. Wellman (1931) *''Tootsie, regia di Sidney Pollack (1982) *Cielo di fuoco'' (Twelve O'Clock High), regia di Henry King (1949) *''Westinghouse Works, 1904'' (1904) 1999 *''Un tram che si chiama Desiderio'' (A Streetcar Named Desire), regia di Elia Kazan (1951) *''Civilization, regia di Reginald Barker, Thomas H. Ince e Raymond B. West (1916) *Fa' la cosa giusta'' (Do the Right Thing), regia di Spike Lee (1989) *''Pennelli, rabbia e fantasia'' (Duck Amuck), regia di Chuck Jones (1953) *''Gunga Din, regia di George Stevens (1939) *In the Land of the Head Hunters'' alias In the Land of the War Canoes, regia di Edward S.Curtis (1914) *''Jazz in un giorno d'estate'' (Jazz on a Summer's Day), regia di Aram Avakian e Bert Stern (1959) *''King: a Filmed Record...Montgomery To Memphis, regia di Sidney Lumet e Joseph L. Mankiewicz (1970) *Un bacio e una pistola'' (Kiss Me Deadly), regia di Robert Aldrich (1955) *''Lambchops'' (1929) *''Vertigine'' (Laura), regia di Otto Preminger (1944) *''Master Hands'' (1936) *''L'impareggiabile Godfrey'' (My Man Godfrey), regia di Gregory La Cava (1936) *''La notte dei morti viventi'' (Night of the Living Dead), regia di George A. Romero (1968) *''I predatori dell'Arca perduta'' (Raiders of the Lost Ark), regia di Steven Spielberg (1981) *''Vacanze romane'' (Roman Holiday), regia di William Wyler (1953) *''I dannati dell'oceano'' (The Docks of New York), regia di Josef von Sternberg (1928) *''L'imperatore Jones'' (The Emperor Jones), regia di Dudley Murphy (1933) *''The Kiss, regia di William Heise (1896) *The Plow That Broke the Plains, regia di Pare Lorentz (1936) *Scrivimi fermo posta'' (The Shop Around the Corner), regia di Ernst Lubitsch (1940) *''I dieci comandamenti'' (The Ten Commandments), regia di Cecil B. De Mille (1956) *''Il mucchio selvaggio'' (The Wild Bunch), regia di Sam Peckinpah (1969) *''Trance and Dance in Bali, regia di Gregory Bateson e Margaret Mead (1936-39) *La donna del giorno'' (Woman of the Year), regia di George Stevens (1942) 2000 *''È nata una stella'' (A Star Is Born), regia di George Cukor (1954) *''Apocalypse Now, regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1979) *Dracula, regia di Tod Browning (1931) *Cinque pezzi facili'' (Five Easy Pieces), regia di Bob Rafelson (1970) *''Quei bravi ragazzi'' (Goodfellas), regia di Martin Scorsese (1990) *''Koyaanisqatsi, regia di Godfrey Reggio (1983) *The Land Beyond the Sunset, regia di Dorothy G. Shore (1912) *Let's All Go To the Lobby'' (1957) *''Piccolo Cesare'' (Little Caesar), regia di Mervin LeRoy (1930) *''L'amore trova Andy Hardy'' (Love Finds Andy Hardy), regia di George B. Seitz (1938) *''Multiple Sidosis, regia di Sid Laverents (1970) *Quinto potere'' (Network), regia di Sidney Lumet (1976) *''Peter Pan, regia di Herbert Brenon (1924) *Porky in Wackyland, regia di Robert Clampett (1938) *President McKinley Inauguration Footage'' (1901) *''Regeneration, regia di Raoul Walsh (1915) *Salomè, regia di Charles Bryant (1923) *Shaft il detective'' (Shaft), regia di Gordon Parks (1971) *''Sherman's March, regia di Ross McElwee (1986) *The Fall of the House of Usher, regia di James Sibley Watson e Melville Webber (1928) *Emilio Zola'' (The Life of Emile Zola), regia di William Dieterle (1937) *''Deserto che vive'' (The Living Desert), regia di James Algar (1953) *''I tre banditi'' (The Tall T), regia di Budd Boetticher (1957) *''Why We Fight'' serie di documentari, autori vari (1943-45) *''La bionda esplosiva'' (Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter?), regia di Frank Tashlin (1957) 2001 *''All That Jazz - Lo spettacolo continua'' (All that Jazz), regia di Bob Fosse (1979) *''Tutti gli uomini del re'' (All the King's Men), regia di Robert Rossen (1949) *''Il ribelle dell'Anatolia'' (America, America), regia di Elia Kazan (1963) *''Animal House'' (National Lampoon's Animal House), regia di John Landis (1978) *''Il cervello di Frankenstein'' (Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein), regia di Charles Barton (1948) *''Cologne: From the Diary of Ray and Esther'' documentario (1939) *''Colpo vincente (Hoosiers), regia di David Anspaugh (1986) *Evidence of the Film, regia di Lawrence Marston e Edwin Thanhouser (1913) *Cosetta'' (It), regia di Clarence G. Badger (1927) *''Jam Session, regia di Josef Berne (1942) *Manhattan, regia di Woody Allen (1979) *Marian Anderson: the Lincoln Memorial Concert'' (1939) *''Memphis Belle'' (Memphis Belle: a story of a flyng fortress), regia di William Wyler (1944) *''Miss Lulu Bett, regia di William C. de Mille (1922) *Il pianeta delle scimmie'' (Planet of the Apes), regia di Franklin J. Schaffner (1968) *''Rose Hobart, regia di Joseph Cornell (1936) *Serene Velocity, regia di Ernie Gehr (1970) *Lo squalo'' (Jaws), regia di Steven Spielberg (1975) *''Stormy Weather, regia di Andrew L. Stone (1943) *The House in the Middle'' documentario (1954) *''Il miracolo del villaggio'' (The Miracle of Morgan's Creek), regia di Preston Sturges (1944) *''Tutti insieme appassionatamente'' (The Sound of Music), regia di Robert Wise (1965) *''The Tell-Tale Heart, regia di Ted Parmelee (1953) *La sottile linea blu'' (The Thin Blue Line), regia di Errol Morris (1988) *''La cosa da un altro mondo'' (The Thing From Another World), regia di Christian Nyby e Howard Hawks (1951) 2002 *''Alien'' (Alien) (1979) *''All My Babies'' (1953) *''La bella e la bestia'' (Beauty and the Beast) (1991) *''Boyz n the Hood - Strade violente'' (Boyz n the Hood) (1991) *''Da qui all'eternità'' (From Here to Eternity) (1953) *''From Stump to Ship'' (1930) *''Fuji'' (1974) *''La calda notte dell'ispettore Tibbs'' (In the Heat of the Night) (1967) *''Il ventaglio di Lady Windermere'' (Lady Windermere's Fan) (1925) *''Melody Ranch'' (1940) *''Punch Drunks'' (1934) *''Sabrina'' (Sabrina) (1954) *''Star Theatre'' (1901) *''Stranger than Paradise'' (1984) *''Il bruto e la bella'' (The Bad and the Beautiful) (1952) *''Black Stallion'' (The Black Stallion) (1979) *''Estate senza fine'' (The Endless Summer) (1966) *''La perla'' (1948) *''Theodore Case Sound Test: Gus Visser and his Singing Duck'' (1925) *''This is Cinerama'' (1952) *''This is Spinal Tap'' (1984) *''Through Navajo Eyes'' (1966) *''Why Man Creates'' (1968) *''Wild and Woolly'' (1917) *''Fango sulle stelle'' (Wild River) (1960) 2003 *''Antonia: A Portrait of the Woman, regia di Jill Godmilow (1974) *Atlantic City, USA'' (Atlantic City), regia di Louis Malle (1980) *''Butch Cassidy'' (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid), regia di George Roy Hill (1969) *''Dickson Experimental Sound Film'' (1894-5) *''Film Portrait, regia di Jerome Hill (1970) *Fox Movietone News: Jenkins Orphanage Band'' (1928) *''La danza delle luci'' (Gold Diggers of 1933), regia di Mervyn LeRoy (1933) *''Matrimony's Speed Limit'' (1913) *''Medium Cool, regia di Haskell Wexler (1969) *Gran Premio'' (National Velvet), regia di Clarence Brown (1944) *''Terra senza donne'' (Naughty Marietta), regia di Robert Z. Leonard e W. S. Van Dyke (1935) *''Hapax Legomena I: Nostalgia, regia di Hollis Frampton (1971) *One Froggy Evening, regia di Chuck Jones (1956) *Patton, generale d'acciaio'' (Patton), regia di Franklin J. Schaffner (1970) *''Princess Nicotine; or The Smoke Fairy'' (1909) *''Maschere di celluloide'' (Show People), regia di King Vidor (1928) *''Tarzan e la compagna'' (Tarzan and His Mate), regia di Cedric Gibbons (1934) *''The Chechahcos, regia di Lewis H. Moomaw (1924) *The Hunters'' documentario sui Boscimani del Kalahari, regia di Robert Gardner e John Marshall (1957) *''Il figlio dello sceicco'' (The Son of the Sheik), regia di George Fitzmaurice (1926) *''Sinfonia nuziale'' (The Wedding March), regia di Erich von Stroheim (1928) *''Tin Toy, regia di John Lasseter (1988) *La furia umana'' (White Heat), regia di Raoul Walsh (1949) *''Frankenstein Junior'' (Young Frankenstein), regia di Mel Brooks (1974) *''Alba di gloria'' (Young Mr. Lincoln), regia di John Ford (1939) 2004 *''Ben-Hur, regia di William Wyler (1959) *The Blue Bird, regia di Maurice Tourneur (1918) *A Bronx Morning, regia di Jay Leyda (1931) *I lupi della Sierra'' (Clash of the Wolves), regia di Noel M. Smith (1925) *''Il giullare del re'' (The Court Jester), regia di Melvin Frank e Norman Panama (1956) *''Due ore ancora'' (D.O.A.), regia di Rudolph Maté (1950) *''Daughters of the Dust, regia di Julie Dash (1991) *Duck and Cover, regia di Anthony Rizzo (1951) *Empire, regia di Andy Warhol (1964) *I 3 dell'Operazione Drago'' (Enter the Dragon), regia di Robert Clouse (1973) *''Eraserhead - La mente che cancella'' (Eraserhead), regia di David Lynch (1978) *''Garlic Is As Good As Ten Mothers, regia di Les Blank (1980) *La mia via'' (Going My Way), regia di Leo McCarey (1944) *''Il delinquente del rock and roll'' (Jailhouse Rock), regia di Richard Thorpe (1957) *''Kannapolis, NC, regia di H. Lee Waters (1941) *Lady Helen's Escapade, regia di D. W. Griffith (1909) *Le folli notti del dottor Jerryll'' (The Nutty Professor), regia di Jerry Lewis (1963) *''OffOn, regia di Scott Bartlett (1968) *Popeye the Sailor Meets Sinbad the Sailor, regia di Dave Fleischer (1936) *Pups is Pups, regia di Robert F. McGowan (1930) *Schindler's List, regia di Steven Spielberg (1993) *Sette spose per sette fratelli'' (Seven Brides for Seven Brothers), regia di Stanley Donen (1954) *''Follie d'inverno'' (Swing Time), regia di George Stevens (1936) *''There It Is, regia di Harold L. Muller (1928) *Gli spietati'' (Unforgiven), regia di Clint Eastwood (1992) 2005 * Baby Face, regia di Alfred E. Green (1933) * The Buffalo Creek Flood: An Act of Man, regia di Mimi Pickering (1975) * Il cameraman (The cameraman), regia di Edward Sedgwick (1928) * Commandment Keeper Church, Beaufort, South Carolina, May 1940 documentario (1940) * Nick mano fredda (Cool Hand Luke), regia di Stuart Rosemberg (1967) * Fuori di testa (Fast Times at Ridgemont High), regia di Amy Heckerling (1982) * Il braccio violento della legge (The French Connection), regia di William Friedkin (1971) * Il gigante (Giant), regia di George Stevens (1956) * H2O, regia di Ralph Steiner (1929) * Hands Up!, regia di Clarence G. Badger (1926) * Hoop Dreams, regia di Steve James (1994) * I vivi e i morti (House of Usher), regia di Roger Corman (1960) * Lo specchio della vita (Imitation of Life), regia di John M. Stahl (1934) * Jeffries-Johnson incontro di pugilato per il titolo mondiale (1910) * Making of an American , regia di Guy Hedlund (1920) * Il miracolo della 34ª strada (Miracle on 34th Street), regia di George Seaton (1947) * Mom and Dad, regia di William Beaudine (1944) * Capobanda (The Music Man), regia di Morton DaCosta (1962) * Il potere della stampa (The Power of the Press), regia di Frank Capra (1928) * Un grappolo di sole (A Raisin in the Sun), regia di Daniel Petrie (1961) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show, regia di Jim Sharman (1975) * San Francisco earthquake and fire, filmato originale del terremoto di San Francisco del 18 aprile 1906 (1906) * La stangata (The Sting), regia di George Roy Hill (1973) * A Time for Burning, regia di Barbara Connell e William C. Jersey (1966) * Toy Story - Il mondo dei giocattoli (Toy Story), regia di John Lasseter (1995) 2006 *''Applause, regia di Rouben Mamoulian (1929) *Il grande sentiero'' (The Big Trail), regia di Louis R. Loeffler e Raoul Walsh (1930) *''Mezzogiorno e mezzo di fuoco'' (Blazing Saddles), regia di Mel Brooks (1974) *''The Curse of Quon Gwon'' (1916-17) *''La figlia di Shanghai'' (Daughter of Shanghai), regia di Robert Florey (1937) *''Drums of Winter'' (1989) *''Early Abstractions'' #1-5, 7,10 (1939-56) *''Fargo, regia di Joel ed Ethan Coen (1996) *La carne e il diavolo (Flesh and the Devil)'' di Clarence Brown (1926) *''Ricomincio da capo'' (Groundhog Day), regia di Harold Ramis (1993) *''Halloween - La notte delle streghe'' (Halloween), regia di John Carpenter (1978) *''In the Street, regia di Helen Levitt, James Agee e Janice Loeb (1948) *Crepuscolo di gloria'' (The Last Command), regia di Josef von Sternberg (1928) *''Notorious - L'amante perduta'' (Notorious), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1946) *''Lo schiaffo (''Red Dust), regia di Victor Fleming (1932) *''Reminiscences of a Journey to Lithuania, regia di Jonas Mekas (1971-72) *Rocky, regia di John G. Avildsen (1976) *Sesso, bugie e videotape'' (Sex, Lies, and Videotape), regia di Steven Soderbergh (1989) *''Siege'' (1940) *''St. Louis Blues'' (1929) *''The T.A.M.I. Show'' (1964) *''Tess of the Storm Country, regia di Edwin S. Porter (1914) *Think of Me First as a Person'' (1960-75) *''A Time Out of War'' (1954) *''Traffic in Souls'' regia di George Loane Tucker (1913) 2007 *''Ritorno al futuro'' (Back to the Future), regia di Robert Zemeckis (1985) *''Bullitt'' (Bullitt), regia di Peter Yates (1968) *''Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo'' (Close Encounters of the Third Kind), regia di Steven Spielberg (1977) * Dance, Girl, Dance, regia di Dorothy Arzner e, non accreditato, Roy Del Ruth (1940) *''Balla coi lupi'' (Dances With Wolves), regia di Kevin Costner (1990) *''I giorni del cielo'' (Days of Heaven), regia di Terrence Malick (1978) *''Glimpse of the Garden, regia di Marie Menken (1957) *Grand Hotel'' (Grand Hotel), regia di Edmund Goulding (1932) *''The House I Live In'' (1945) *''Il diritto di uccidere'' (In a Lonely Place), regia di Nicholas Ray (1950) *''L'uomo che uccise Liberty Valance'' (The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance), regia di John Ford (1962) *''Mighty Like a Moose, regia di Leo McCarey (1926) *La città nuda'' (The Naked City), regia di Jules Dassin (1948) *''Perdutamente tua'' (Now, Voyager), regia di Irving Rapper (1942) *''Oklahoma!'' (Oklahoma!), regia di Fred Zinnemann (1955) *''Our Day, regia di Wallace Kelly (1938) *Peege, regia di Randal Kleiser (1972) *The Sex Life of the Polyp, regia di Thomas Chalmers (1928) *La grande sparata'' (The Strong Man), regia di Frank Capra (1926) *''I tre porcellini'' (Three Little Pigs), regia di Bert Gillett (1933) *''Tol'able David, regia di Henry King (1921) *Tom, Tom the Piper's Son, regia di Ken Jacobs (1969-71) *La parola ai giurati'' (12 Angry Men), regia di Sidney Lumet (1957) *''Donne'' (The Women), regia di George Cukor (1939) *''Cime tempestose'' (Wuthering Heights), regia di William Wyler (1939) 2008 *''Giungla d'asfalto'' (The Asphalt Jungle), regia di John Huston (1950) *''Un tranquillo week-end di paura'' (Deliverance), regia di John Boorman (1972) *''Disneyland Dream'' (1956) (home movie) *''Un volto nella folla'' (A Face in the Crowd), regia di Elia Kazan (1957) *''Fior di loto'' (Flower Drum Song), regia di Henry Koster (1961) *''Femmine folli'' (Foolish Wives), regia di Erich von Stroheim (1922) *''Free Radicals'' (1979) (cortometraggio) *''Alleluja!'' (Hallelujah), regia di King Vidor (1929) *''A sangue freddo'' (In Cold Blood), regia di Richard Brooks (1967) *''L'uomo invisibile'' (The Invisible Man), regia di James Whale (1933) *''Johnny Guitar, regia di Nicholas Ray (1954) *I gangsters'' (The Killers), regia di Robert Siodmak (1946) *''The March'' (1964) *''No Lies, regia di Mitchell Block (1973) (cortometraggio studentesco) *On the Bowery, regia di Lionel Rogosin (1957) *Una settimana'' (One Week), regia di Edward F. Cline e Buster Keaton (1920) *''L'uomo del banco dei pegni'' (The Pawnbroker), regia di Sidney Lumet (1965) *''The Perils of Pauline, regia di Louis J. Gasnier e Donald MacKenzie (1914) *Il sergente York'' (Sergeant York), regia di Howard Hawks (1941) *''Il 7º viaggio di Sinbad'' (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad), regia di Nathan Juran (1958) *''So's Your Old Man, regia di Gregory La Cava (1926) *George Stevens WW2 Footage (1943-46) *Terminator'' (The Terminator), regia di James Cameron (1984) *''Water and Power, regia di Pat O'Neill (1989) *White Fawn's Devotion'' (1910) 2009 *''Quel pomeriggio di un giorno da cani'' (Dog Day Afternoon), regia di Sidney Lumet (1975) *''The Exiles, regia di Kent MacKenzie (1961) *Heroes All'' (1920) *''Hot Dogs for Gauguin, regia di Martin Brest (1972) *Radiazioni BX: distruzione uomo'' (The Incredible Shrinking Man), regia di Jack Arnold (1957) *''Figlia del vento'' (Jezebel), regia di William Wyler (1938) *''The Jungle'' (1967) *''The Lead Shoes, regia di Sidney Peterson (1949) *Winsor McCay, the Famous Cartoonist of the N.Y. Herald and His Moving Comics, regia di Winsor McCay e J. Stuart Blackton (1911) *Mabel's Blunder, regia di Mabel Normand (1914) *Il segno di Zorro'' (The Mark of Zorro), regia di Rouben Mamoulian (1940) *''La signora Miniver'' (Mrs. Miniver), regia di William Wyler (1942) *''Tutti a Hollywood con i Muppet'' (The Muppet Movie), regia di James Frawley (1979) *''C'era una volta il West, regia di Sergio Leone (1968) *Il letto racconta'' (Pillow Talk), regia di Michael Gordon (1959) *''Precious Images, regia di Chuck Workman (1986) *Quasi at the Quackadero, regia di Sally Cruikshank (1975) *The Red Book'' (1994) *''The Revenge of Pancho Villa'' (1930-36) *''Scratch and Crow, regia di Helen Hill (1995) *Stark Love, regia di Karl Brown (1927) *The Story of G.I. Joe, regia di William A. Wellman (1945) *A Study in Reds'' (1932) *''Thriller, regia di John Landis (1983) *Under Western Stars, regia di Joseph Kane (1938) 2010 *L'aereo più pazzo del mondo'' (Airplane!), regia di Jim Abrahams, David Zucker e Jerry Zucker (1980) *''Tutti gli uomini del presidente'' (All the President's Men), regia di Alan J. Pakula (1976) *''The Bargain, regia di Reginald Barker (1914) *Cry of Jazz, regia di Edward Bland (1959) *Electronic Labyrinth: THX 1138 4EB, regia di George Lucas (1967) *L'impero colpisce ancora'' (The Empire Strikes Back), regia di Irvin Kershner (1980) *''L'esorcista'' (The Exorcist), regia di William Friedkin (1973) *''The Front Page, regia di Lewis Milestone (1931) *Grey Gardens, regia di Ellen Hovde, Albert Maysles, David Maysles e Muffie Meyer (1975) *I Am Joaquin, regia di Luis Valdez (1969) *Che bel regalo'' (It's a Gift), regia di Norman Z. McLeod (1934) *''Let There Be Light, regia di John Huston (1946) *Primo amore'' (Lonesome), regia di Pál Fejös (1928) *''Cupo tramonto'' (Make Way for Tomorrow), regia di Leo McCarey (1937) *''Malcolm X, regia di Spike Lee (1992) *I compari'' (McCabe & Mrs. Miller), regia di Robert Altman (1971) *''Newark Athlete'' (1891) *''Our Lady of the Sphere, regia di Lawrence Jordan (1969) *La Pantera Rosa'' (The Pink Panther), regia di Blake Edwards (1963) *''Preservation of the Sign Language'' (1913) *''La febbre del sabato sera'' (Saturday Night Fever), regia di John Badham (1977) *''Study of a River'', regia di Peter B. Hutton (1996) *''Tarantella, regia di Mary Ellen Bute (1940) *Un albero cresce a Brooklyn'' (A Tree Grows in Brooklyn), regia di Elia Kazan (1945) *''A Trip Down Market Street'' (1906) 2011 *''Allures'', regia di Jordan Belson (1961) *''Bambi, regia di David Dodd Hand (1942) *Il grande caldo'' (The Big Heat), regia di Fritz Lang (1953) *''A Computer Animated Hand'' (1972) *''Crisis: Behind a Presidential Commitment'' (1963) *''The Cry of the Children'' (1912) *''A Cure for Pokeritis'', regia di John Bunny (1912) *''El Mariachi, suonatore di chitarra'' (El Mariachi), regia di Robert Rodriguez (1992) *''Volti'' (Faces), regia di John Cassavetes (1968) *''Fake Fruit Factory'' (1986) *''Forrest Gump, regia di Robert Zemeckis (1994) *''Growing Up Female (1971) *''Hester Street, regia di Joan Micklin Silver (1975) *''I, An Actress (1977) *''Il cavallo d'acciaio'' (The Iron Horse), regia di John Ford (1924) *''Il monello'' (The Kid), regia di Charlie Chaplin (1921) *''Giorni perduti'' (The Lost Weekend), regia di Billy Wilder (1945) *''The Negro Soldier'', regia di Stuart Heisler (1944) *''Nicholas Brothers Family Home Movies'' (1930s-40s) *''Norma Rae, regia di Martin Ritt (1979) *Porgy and Bess, regia di Otto Preminger (1959) *Il silenzio degli innocenti'' (The Silence of the Lambs), regia di Jonathan Demme (1991) *''La forza della volontà'' (Stand and Deliver), regia di Ramón Menéndez (1988) *''Ventesimo secolo'' (Twentieth Century), regia di Howard Hawks (1934) *''La guerra dei mondi'' (The War of the Worlds), regia di Byron Haskin (1953) 2012 *''Quel treno per Yuma'' (3:10 to Yuma), regia di Delmer Daves (1957) *''Anatomia di un omicidio'' (Anatomy of a Murder), regia di Otto Preminger (1959) *''The Augustas'' (Anni 1930-1950) *''Nata ieri'' (Born Yesterday), regia di George Cukor (1950) *''Colazione da Tiffany'' (Breakfast at Tiffany's), regia di Blake Edwards (1961) *''A Christmas Story - Una storia di Natale'' (A Christmas Story), regia di Bob Clark (1983) *''The Corbett-Fitzsimmons Title Fight'' (1897) *''Ispettore Callaghan: il caso "Scorpio" è tuo!!'' (Dirty Harry), regia di Don Siegel (1971) *''Hours for Jerome: Parts 1 and 2'' (1980-82) *''The Kidnappers Foil'' (Anni 1930-1950) *''Kodachrome Color Motion Picture Tests'' (1922) *''Ragazze vincenti'' (A League of Their Own), regia di Penny Marshall (1992) *''Matrix'' (The Matrix), regia di Andy e Larry Wachowski (1999) *''The Middleton Family at the New York World's Fair'', regia di Robert R. Snody (1939) *''One Survivor Remembers'', regia di Kary Antholis (1995) *''Parable'', regia di Rolf Forsberg (1964) *''Samsara: Death and Rebirth in Cambodia, regia di Ellen Bruno (1990) *Slacker, regia di Richard Linklater (1991) *I figli del deserto'' (Sons of the Desert), regia di William A. Seiter (1933) *''The Spook Who Sat by the Door, regia di Ivan Dixon (1973) *''They Call It Pro Football (1966) *''The Times of Harvey Milk, regia di Rob Epstein (1984) *Strada a doppia corsia'' (Two-Lane Blacktop), regia di Monte Hellman (1971) *''Uncle Tom's Cabin'' (1914) *''The Wishing Ring; An Idyll of Old England, regia di Maurice Tourneur (1914) 2013 *Bless Their Little Hearts, regia di Billy Woodberry (1984) *Brandy in the Wilderness, regia di Stanton Kaye (1969) *''Cicero March (1966) *''Daughter of Dawn, regia di Norbert A. Myles (1920) *Decasia, regia di Bill Morrison (2002) *Ella Cinders, regia di Alfred E. Green (1926) *Il pianeta proibito'' (Forbidden Planet), regia di Fred McLeod Wilcox (1956) *''Gilda, regia di Charles Vidor (1946) *The Hole, regia di John Hubley (1962) *Vincitori e vinti'' (Judgment at Nuremberg), regia di Stanley Kramer (1961) *''Il re del jazz'' (King of Jazz), regia di John Murray Anderson (1930) *''The Lunch Date, regia di Adam Davidson (1989) *I magnifici sette'' (The Magnificent Seven), regia di John Sturges (1960) *Primi film di danza di Martha Graham (Heretic, 1931; Frontier, 1936; Lamentation, 1943; Appalachian Spring, 1944) *''Mary Poppins, regia di Robert Stevenson (1964) *Men & Dust, regia di Lee Dick (1940) *La signora di mezzanotte'' (Midnight), regia di Mitchell Leisen (1939) *''Notes on the Port of St. Francis, regia di Frank Stauffacher (1951) *Pulp Fiction, regia di Quentin Tarantino (1994) *Un uomo tranquillo'' (The Quiet Man), regia di John Ford (1952) *''Uomini veri'' (The Right Stuff), regia di Philip Kaufman (1983) *''Roger & Me, regia di Michael Moore (1989) *A Virtuous Vamp, regia di David Kirkland (1919) *Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf?'' (Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf), regia di Mike Nichols (1966) *''Wild Boys of the Road, regia di William A. Wellman (1933) 2014 *Lime Kiln Field Day, regia di Bert Williams (1913) *Il grande Lebowski, regia di Joel ed Ethan Coen (1998) *Notti argentine'' (Down Argentine Way), regia di Irving Cummings (1940) *''Il pittore dei draghi'' (The Dragon Painter), regia di William Worthington (1919) *''Felicia'', (cortometraggio) (1965) *''Una pazza giornata di vacanza'' (Ferris Bueller's Day Off), regia di John Hughes (1986) *''Banana split'' (The Gang's All Here), regia di Busby Berkeley (1943) *''La maschera di cera'' (House of Wax), regia di André De Toth (1953) *''La fuga degli angeli - Storie del Kindertransport'' (Into the Arms of Strangers: Stories of the Kindertransport), regia di Mark Jonathan Harris (2000) *''Il piccolo grande uomo'' (Little Big Man), regia di Arthur Penn (1970) *''Luxo Junior'' (Luxo Jr.), regia di John Lasseter (1986) *''Moon Breath Beat, regia di Lisze Bechtold (1980) *Please Don’t Bury Me Alive!, regia di Efrain Gutierrez (1976) *Potenza e gloria'' (The Power and the Glory), regia di William K. Howard (1933) *''Un dollaro d'onore'' (Rio Bravo), regia di Howard Hawks (1959) *''Rosemary's Baby - Nastro rosso a New York'' (Rosemary's Baby), regia di Roman Polanski (1968) *''Il maggiordomo'' (Ruggles of Red Gap), regia di Leo McCarey (1935) *''Salvate il soldato Ryan'' (Saving Private Ryan), regia di Steven Spielberg (1998) *''Shoes, regia di Lois Weber (1916) *Montagne russe'' (State Fair), regia di Henry King (1933) *''13 Lakes, regia di James Benning (2004) *The Black Masks, regia di Grace Cunard e Francis Ford (1917) *V-E +1'' (1945) *''The Way of Peace, regia di Frank Tashlin (1947) *Willy Wonka e la fabbrica di cioccolato'' (Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory), regia di Mel Stuart (1971) 2015 * Oltre il giardino (Being There), regia di Hal Ashby (1979) * Black and Tan, regia di Dudley Murphy (1929) * Dracula, regia di Tod Browning e Karl Freund (1931) * Dream of a Rarebit Fiend, regia di Wallace McCutcheon e Edwin S. Porter (1906) * Eadweard Muybridge, Zoopraxographer, regia di Thom Andersen (1975) * Fred Ott's Sneeze, regia di William Kennedy Laurie Dickson (1894) * La vampira (A Fool There Was), regia di Frank Powell (1915) * Ghostbusters - Acchiappafantasmi (Ghostbusters), regia di Ivan Reitman (1984) * Evviva il nostro eroe (Hail the Conquering Hero), regia di Preston Sturges (1944) * Humoresque, regia di Frank Borzage (1920) * Lo specchio della vita (Imitation of Life), regia di Douglas Sirk (1959) * The Inner World of Aphasia, (1968) * John Henry and the Inky-Poo, regia di George Pal (1946) * L.A. Confidential, regia di Curtis Hanson (1997) * Il segno di Zorro (The Mark of Zorro), regia di Fred Niblo (1920) * Il vecchio mulino (The Old Mill), regia di Wilfred Jackson (1937) * Nostro pane quotidiano (Our Daily Bread), regia di King Vidor (1934) * Portrait of Jason, regia di Shirley Clarke (1967) * Operazione diabolica (Seconds), regia di John Frankenheimer (1966) * Le ali della libertà (The Shawshank Redemption), regia di Frank Darabont (1994) * Sink or Swim, regia di Su Friedrich (1990) * The Story of Menstruation, (1946) * Symbiopsychotaxiplasm: Take One, regia di William Greaves (1968) * Top Gun, regia di Tony Scott (1986) * Winchester '73, regia di Anthony Mann (1950) Note Categoria:Liste di film